Bowser Junior
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: One hundred and eleven chapters of why Bowser Jr. is one of the best characters in Mario.
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser Junior**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Bowser Junior kicks ass. Especially since he can manage to handle things all by himself. That's what makes him epic, and win. And with that said and done and out of the way, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Bowser Junior was as awesome as you can get. He could beat it up within a radius away from him, and he didn't afraid of anything. That's how he easily kicked Waluigi's butt.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Waluigi," Bowser Jr. taunted as he poked Waluigi in the face, smirking. "You just don't have the guts to take me on."

Waluigi fumed as he stood up, grabbed Bowser Jr., and tossed him into several bowling pins. Bowser Jr. retreated into his spiky green colored shell, and after knocking down the pins, he turned around and collided right into Waluigi's face, causing the tall, lanky man to fall on his back and groan in pain. Bowser Jr. popped out, laughing victoriously as he placed his hands on his firm, yellowish reptilian hips.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser Junior jumped over several pits of fire as he turned around, sticking his tongue out at the incoming three red Chain Chomps, who all bellowed at the young eager reptilian. Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he retreated into his spiky green shell, ramming into each of the three Chain Chomps. He popped back out, looking down to see he was on the bluish roof of a red train car, the train itself heading off the railing towards a cliff.

Bowser Jr. snapped his fingers as he pulled out his Gadd Paintbrush, twirling it in the air as he soared off the roof, looking down and sticking out his tongue as he watched the Chain Chomps barking angrily, trying to snap at him when they fell down the cliff along with the entire train. Bowser Jr. winced as a huge explosion took place, the fire being visable from several hundred feet in the air. Bowser Jr. yawned as he stopped spinning, slowly heading back to the ground as he landed on a cliff.

"Well, that was a little dandy-" Before he could even finish, Bowser Jr. was suddenly snatched into the air by Dyna Blade, who apparently held a grudge against Bowser Jr. as she held him tightly. Bowser Jr. screamed in pain as he tried to break free, but had no luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser Junior was in the tight grips of Dyna Blade, having no luck as he struggled to break free. Dyna Blade bellowed as she did a barrel roll in the air, going right through part of a craggy mountain as several bits of rocks landed on Bowser Jr., causing him to deal with the damage as Dyna Blade suddenly chucked Bowser Jr. at the sharp pointed rock at the edge of the cliff. Bowser Jr. screamed as he made contact, feeling as if he broke a few bones as he tumbled downward, his eyes closed.

Dyna Blade began blowing the wind towards Bowser Jr. with the mighty flaps of her rainbow colored wings, the winds strong enough to keep Bowser Jr. in the air. Bowser Jr. opened his left eye and smirked, going into his spiky green shell with his Gadd Paintbrush as he rammed right into Dyna Blade's face. Dyna Blade emitted a powerful screech that destroyed the mountain as she went soaring down, with Bowser Jr. still in the shell as he fell, too, spinning around to build enough friction. But much to his surprise, Bowser Jr. was picked up by strong waters that came from the eastern direction, a nearby wooden dam built by Monty Moles having bursted.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser Junior was thinking as fast as he could, plunging into the fast, incoming wave of cool water as he remained inside his shell, peeking out to see all of the land ahead of him being sweeped. Bowser Jr. emerged, resurfacing as he grabbed a nearby branch, holding onto it tightly as the waves went over a huge cliff, making a nice waterfall. Bowser Jr. gasped for breath as he watched Dyna Blade screaming for her life as she fell down the waterfall, seemingly silenced by the powerful waves. Sighing of relief as he climbed on top of the branch, Bowser Jr. placed his right hand on the tree, only for it to break off as he fell back into the water.

Bowser Jr. screamed as he opened his eyes, his eyes were open. Lame references aside, Bowser Jr. decided to see what was over the waterfall, and he once again retreated back into the safety of his green spiky shell as he tumbled down the waterfall. More water continued pouring down for three minutes and seventeen second, until they finally stopped, the sea life within the waters barely able to move on the firm, wet land. Bowser Jr., who reached the bottom of the newly formed lake, popped his head out, looking up to see no more water coming down. Shrugging, Bowser Jr. swam to the surface, when he was gobbled up for DINNER in one quick, fell swoop by a gigantic, pink colored eel.


	5. Chapter 5

Bowser Junior was inside the mouth of a gigantic pinkish eel, trying his best to break free. The eel hissed as it kept is gigantic, sharp like jaws shut. Bowser Jr. growled as he rubbed his chin, wondering what to do as the eel's tongue grabbedhim, suffocating him. Bowser Jr. gasped as he struggled, retreating into his spiky green shell and spinning around, causing the tongue to let go. Bowser Jr. then looked up, to see the back of the eel's throat. Smirking evilly, Bowser Jr. rammed into the throat with his shell, causing the eel to spit him out. Bowser Jr. laughed as he posed triumphally, only to crash into an underwater wall.

Bowser Jr. groaned weakly as he fell down on the underwater ground, rubbing his head as he yelped, the eel coming right towards him like a barrel train. Bowser Jr. ducked out of the way, watching the eel collide into the underwater wall, causing the entire area to shake. His eyes widening as he realized what would follow, Bowser Jr. quickly swam away as fast as he could, the wall crumbling on top of the eel, who screeched as it was crushed to death.

Resurfacing, Bowser Jr. let out a sigh of relief as he looked up, to see that he was in a forest... filled with lively trees, lively bushes, and one very, very, VERY angry Giant Piranha Plant.


	6. Chapter 6

Bowser Junior was in a pickle as the giant Piranha Plant fired several seed bombs at him. Bowser Jr. quickly dodged them, running around the giant Piranha Plant as he wondered what to do. He snapped his fingers as he spun around, smashing his right fist into the Piranha Plant. The Piranha Plant yelped in pain as it withered down, weakly twitching as Bowser Jr. started kicking it. Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and a green mutant vine picked up Bowser Jr., flinging him into the air. Bowser Jr. flailed his arms as he fell in a pair of bushes nearby, which got up and started evouring the trees.

Bowser Jr. poked his head out, rubbing his head as he watched the canrage that ensued. Instead of doing something about it, Bowser Jr. shrugged as he lied back in the soft leaves of the bushes, closing his eyes as he suddenly fell out of the bushes, tumbling downhill on a muddy mountain. Crashing at the bottom, Bowser Jr. maoned as he lifted his head, rubbing the back of his head as he blinked several times. In front of him were three angered Shy Guys, all of them barring native armor. Bowser Jr. chuckled while staying still.


	7. Chapter 7

Bowser Junior snarled as he retreated back into his green spiky shell, ramming into the three Shy Guiys as he made an escape. The three Shy Guys all started chasing him as they tossed their spears at him. Bowser Jr. dodged thew spears with ease, spinning uphill and turning around, sticking out his tongue at them. The Shy Guys became furious as they tossed lightning bolts at the young reptilian. Bowser Jr. jumped off the cliff, plunging straight into the abyss below.

Bowser Jr. landed in the deep, dark abyss, rubbing his head as he got up and looked around curiously. As he decided to venture deep within the abyss, something grabbed him by the leg. Bowser Jr. turned around, to see a gigantic, angry red Octorok pulling him. Bowser Jr. took out his Gadd Paintbrush and began smacking the giant Octorok, but he quickly realized that he would had to attack by other means to gain freedom. And what other gains of freedom were they.


	8. Chapter 8

Bowser Junior fought the gigantic Octorok face to face, smacking the giant creature with his trusty Gadd Paintbrush. Bowser Jr. stuck out his tongue as he began circling the giant Octorok, panting all over it to make it look like a clown. Bowser Jr. laughed, but the Octorok was pissed, grabbing Bowser Jr. and tossing him out of the deep, dark, creepy abyss.

Bowser Jr. screamed out of joy as he saw the clear blue sky again, opening his arms as he crashed into the front of an airplane, falling off it like a flattened piece of paper. As Bowser Jr. made his way back to the ground, he popped himself back to normal, groaning as he rubbed his head. His Gadd Paintbrush then fell right on his head, causing him to feel even worse, falling on his back and closing his eyes as he groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Bowser Junior woke up, rubbing his eyes as he blinked several times. He got up, stretched his arms, and looked around, dropping his jaw in disbelief as he realized immediately where he was. He was in his dream world, populated by the strangest of dreams that could only occur here. Shaking his head in disbelief, Bowser Jr. turned around and headed down the staircase made out of jawbreakers, trying to keep his balance as the entire area shook, the jawbreakers dropping. Bowser Jr. jumped from lollipop to lollipop as he grabbed a toaster, using it to blast towards a nearby television set, hitting it, which turned it on, the bright ray emitting from it making everything much clearer.

Smiling, Bowser Jr. grabbed his handy dandy Gadd Paintrbush and climbed to the top of the television set. He began playing the Gadd Paintbrush like a guitar, somehow making gnarly notes come out from it as the entire dream world began dancing to its funky beat. Bowser Jr. smiled as he took a bow, before being scooped up by a silver fork. Bowser Jr. punched the fork in half, sliding on the front as he headed straight into a pool of broken mechanical parts. Reaching the other side, Bowser Jr. got out, only to confront his deepest fear...


	10. Chapter 10

"You Want It?" Muttered Morshu, the creepy perverted shopkeeper from Koradie, eyeing Bowser Junior with glee as he approached the young reptilian, "It's yours, my friend..."

Bowser Junior screamed in horror as Morshu revealed his naked body. Bowser Jr. turned away, tossing his Gadd Paintbrush at Morshu, which broke in half.

"You Want It? You Want It? You Want It? YOU WANT IT!" Morshu kept repeating as he grabbed Bowser Jr., trying to do naughty thing to the young reptilian. "Mmmmmm!"

Bowser Jr. snarled, punching Morshu in the face as he dashed away, jumping off the giant television set (which, by the way, was made completely out of wood but wasn't pointed out in the previous chapter due to increasing word count and because the writer did not care enough) and landing on several colorful pit balls, trying to keep his balance as Morshu flew a jet fighter, trying to blast Bowser Jr. One laser was shot, an a huge fiery explosion sent thousands of colorful pit balls into the air, all of them landing on Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. screamed as he retreated into his spiky green shell, wondering when the horrible nightmare would be over, as Morshu evilly laughed his head off, aiming his next laser squarely at Bowser Jr.


End file.
